


Pick your poison

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Mindfuck, Necromancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Тревельян расследует убийство. Дориан помогает.





	Pick your poison

Старший Инспектор Тревельян оказался человеком молодым, с цепким колючим взглядом и крепким рукопожатием.

«Я ему не нравлюсь», — понял Дориан, вежливо улыбаясь.

Что ж, люди его профессии многим не нравились.

— Впервые в Орлее? — с безупречной любезностью спросил Тревельян. — В этом году осень наступила рано. Надеюсь, вас предупредили, что стоит захватить теплые вещи.

— Если все пройдет хорошо, надолго я не задержусь, — заверил Дориан. — А значит, и теплые вещи мне не понадобятся. Вы все сделали согласно инструкциям?

Тревельян энергично кивнул.

— Конечно. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Дориан поразмыслил немного.

— Кофе. Без сахара.

У Тревельяна вдруг обнаружилась способность довольно приятно улыбаться.

— После того, как закончите со своей работой — я готов лично принести его. Если сейчас больше вам ничего не требуется — пройдемте?

Дориан стянул перчатки, бросил их на стол, поверх каких-то бумаг. Размотал шарф, пристроил его на спинке стула.

— Да, — решил он. — Мы можем приступать.

Тревельян с готовностью открыл перед ним дверь, повел узкими коридорами. У входа в морг собралась небольшая толпа, но пары суровых указаний, сопроводившихся хлестким «блядь» из уст Тревельяна, хватило, чтобы любопытные немедленно разошлись по своим делам.

Патологоанатом, бледный юноша с глубоко запавшими глазами, ждал их внутри.

— Мне уйти или остаться? — бесцветно спросил он.

Он походил на человека, давно и плотно сидящего на чем-то тяжелом, что было, конечно же, невозможно.

Тревельян бросил на Дориана вопросительный взгляд.

— Вы можете присутствовать, — предложил Дориан. — Если хотите. Полагаю, желудок у вас крепкий?

Юноша задумался на пару мгновений, потом покачал головой.

— Я не хочу, — тихо сказал он и побрел к дверям, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы. — Извините.

— Коул очень чувствительный, — пояснил Тревельян, когда дверь за патологоанатомом закрылась. — Мертвым-то уже все равно... обычно.

Дориан издал смешок, закатал рукава, постучал пальцами по ячейке с цифрой «ноль».

— Этот, верно?

— Да. Я помогу...

— Не нужно, — заверил Дориан. — Можете просто стоять в стороне, ужасаться — или наслаждаться, зависит от ваших предпочтений — и записывать.

Тревельян кивнул и принялся за установку камеры на штатив.

Дориан выдвинул полку, стянул пленку с тела. Парень выглядел неплохо — для покойника. Лет двадцать пять, белокурые волосы, высокие скулы...

— Готово, — сообщил Тревельян. — Включаю запись. Акт посмертной дачи показаний от семнадцатого парвулиса 14:39. Эксперт — Дориан Павус. Наблюдатель и оператор — старший инспектор Максвелл Тревельян. Приступайте, Дориан.

Дориан глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул через нос. Магия затрепетала на кончиках пальцев, заколола невидимыми искорками. Он позволил ей течь свободно, потом сосредоточился на мысли о теле перед ним, вообразил, как магия вливается в него, заменяя кровь, заставляя расправиться слипшиеся легкие, зашевелиться начавший распухать язык.

Труп заерзал, как придавленная булавкой гусеница — и сел. Тяжело, с присвистом, задышал.

— Вы помните свое имя? — спросил Тревельян.

Голос у него был на удивление спокоен.

Дориан дернул за ниточки, ощутил привычную виноватую сладость от осознания, что мертвая плоть подчиняется — труп с трудом выдавил из себя вместе с темной жидкостью имя:

— Мишель.

— Кем был последний, кого вы видели?

— Не знаю... — шевеля синими губами, прохрипел мертвец. — Не видел раньше... Он хотел... Жжется...

— Спрашивайте дальше! — велел Дориан. — Распространяться подробнее он не сможет!

— Что он хотел от вас, Мишель? — спросил Тревельян.

Труп задергался — Дориан ощущал себя, как рыбак, у которого на крючке оказалась добыча, только в этом чувстве не было никакого волнительного предвкушения.

— Что было нужно этому человеку? — настойчиво повторил Тревельян.

Мертвец исторг из себя еще немного черной жидкости — Дориану показалось, он ощущает ее вкус у себя на губах — и хрипло выкрикнул:

— Выбор... Выбор, выбор, выбор!

Дориан встряхнул пальцами, разрывая связь, и тело тяжело повалилось обратно на полку.

— Слишком долго, — пробормотал он. — Слишком... слишком много времени прошло. Большего мы не получим. Простите.

Тревельян выключил камеру, подошел, заглянул Дориану в лицо.

«Может, не так уж и не нравлюсь», — вяло подумал Дориан.

— Я в порядке, — вслух сказал он.

— Если вас не стошнит, я бы хотел пригласить вас на ужин, — неожиданно сказал Тревельян. — И обсудить дальнейшие перспективы.

***

Тревельян предоставил Дориану материалы дела, а на словах объяснил коротко и по существу: они ловят маньяка, осторожного и хитрого, у них восемь трупов — и никаких улик.

— Совсем никаких? — удивился Дориан, разглядывая фотографии.

Зрелище было не из приятных. Дориан, конечно, привык к трупам, но вид лица с выдавленными глазными яблоками не вселял в его душу оптимизма.

Тревельян сердито дернул плечом.

— Я не сомневаюсь в том, что нам не придется долго ждать нового убийства, — сказал он, оставив вопрос без ответа. — Тогда-то вы нам и понадобитесь.

Дориан нахмурился.

— То есть, вы позволите ему убить человека, чтобы иметь возможность взять свеженькие посмертные показания?

— А я могу ему помешать?

Дориан потер лоб.

— Нет, я полагаю, не можете.

— Значит, вы согласны задержаться в Скайхолде, пока ваши услуги снова нам не понадобятся?

Дориан отложил фотографии.

— Да, — заверил он. — Раз уж вместо кофе вы угостили меня отличным красным вином и... как это называлось?

— Нисуаз, — подсказал Тревельян. — А сейчас вы едите клафути. Спасибо, Дориан. Вы очень поможете расследованию.

— Я рад помочь, — заверил Дориан; вино и живая музыка настроили его весьма благодушно.

***

Бюро Расследований выделило ему квартиру стена в стену с той, что принадлежала Тревельяну. Тот велел обращаться к нему с любыми просьбами, и Дориан беззастенчиво этим пользовался, если возникала нужда. Он изучал местную библиотеку, прогуливался по улочкам, несколько раз перечитал материалы дела — в его распоряжение было предоставлено, разумеется, не все, кое-что хранилось в сейфе в офисе старшего инспектора — но то, что изучил Дориан, вызывало множество вопросов. Маньяк не отдавал предпочтения одному виду убийства, а описание некоторых тел наталкивало на мысль, что жертвы сами наложили на себя руки: большинство из них умерло от потери крови.

Зато — наконец, нашлось время и на докторскую, а по вечерам, если он возвращался раньше полуночи, Максвелл сопровождал Дориана в какой-нибудь ресторан. Он был любопытен, ему нравилось слушать — а Дориан любил поговорить. Максвелл проявлял необычную заинтересованность в вопросах магии, и беседы выходили долгими.

Маньяк, меж тем, не торопился совершать новое убийство; Максвелл, очевидно рассчитывавший на это, с каждым днем становился все более хмур и мрачен.

— Мне нужно уехать, — сообщил он однажды вечером. — Дней на пять. Возможно, в квартиру будет заходить мой младший брат, так что не удивляйся.

Дориан вызвался проводить его в аэропорт, вернулся в квартиру поздно, с утра поленился куда-либо ехать, и потому, когда, днем уже, вышел покурить, стал свидетелем явления белокурого создания, неуловимо похожего на Максвелла.

— Ой, — удивилось создание. — Вы к моему брату? Он уехал.

Дориан кратко рассказал о себе, и юноша — Айлин — с улыбкой поведал, что учится в полицейской академии, безмерно уважает старшего брата и всегда хотел побывать в Тевинтере. Потом он сунул пальцы в цветочный горшок, выудил оттуда ключ и, попрощавшись, скрылся в квартире.

«Хороший мальчик», — приязненно подумал Дориан.

Мальчик пришел и на следующий день, и днем после. С собой он неизменно приносил пакеты с лого «еда с доставкой на дом» — и уходил спустя час-полтора. Дориан настолько заскучал без Максвелла, что начал видеть в этом какую-то странность: отчего бы мальчишке не использовать квартиру старшего брата на полную, не устроить вечеринку, не привести подружку или друга? И неужели там, где он живет, невозможно нормально поесть?

***

На Четвертый День После Отъезда Максвелла Дориан, устав прокрастинировать над текстом докторской, отправился купить сигарет и обнаружил у подъезда недовольного курьера.

— Вы на четвертый этаж? — поинтересовался Дориан, и курьер взглянул на него с пронзительной тоской. — К Айлину?

— Дурацкие подъезды, запертые на ключ, — пожаловался курьер. — Звоню ему на мобильный, а он не отвечает. Впустите? Может, потерял телефон.

Дориан секунду помедлил в нерешительности, а потом, вместо того, чтобы посторониться, решил позволить себе немного любопытства и предложил:

— Давайте я заплачу. Мы соседи, вернется — заберет заказ у меня.

— Как-то это... — засомневался курьер.

— Жалоб не будет, — заверил Дориан и улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно, — выдохнул курьер. — Вы уж не обманите, ладно?

— Обещаю, что не притронусь к... — Дориан указал на пакет. — К этому. Чем бы это ни было.

Курьер спрятал наличку в карман, глянул на Дориана — в равной мере благодарно и подозрительно — и пошел к машине.

Дориан, забыв о сигаретах, поспешил обратно.

Ключ был в цветочном горшке.

«Я ничего плохого не делаю», — сказал себе Дориан и повернул его в замке.

Сперва показалось, что в квартире тихо. Потом он различил какие-то звуки — похоже, в дальней комнате был включен телевизор.

Дориан, стараясь не шуметь, не дышать даже, пошел на звук.

Дверь в дальнюю комнату оказалась заперта.

«Вот теперь мне стоит уйти», — решил Дориан, вернулся в прихожую, оставил там пакеты и принялся искать ключ.

Тот нашелся в лакированном ботинке, в шкафу — и Дориан вернулся к загадочной двери.

Ключ подошел, и Дориан нажал на ручку всей ладонью.

Это была спальня: горел торшер, по телевизору шел какой-то фильм, а на широкой кровати, прикрыв глаза, лежал человек. Дориан прерывисто выдохнул, и тот встрепенулся, повернул голову и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Я бы махнул рукой, — сказал он. — Да сам видишь, испытываю с этим некоторые затруднения.

Он походил на куколку бабочки, будучи спеленан в настоящую смирительную рубаху. Когда он слегка шевельнулся, что-то звякнуло — и Дориан с ужасом обнаружил, что щиколотки мужчины скованы, будто у заключенного, а цепь надежно пристегнута к спинке кровати.

— Я... — хрипло пробормотал Дориан. — Создатель.

— Правда, что ли? — весело спросил мужчина. — А меня зови Имшаэлем.

Смотрел он на Дориана с насмешливым любопытством и совсем не походил на жертву домашнего насилия.

— Я все-таки вызову врачей, — быстро сказал Дориан. — И полицию.

Имшаэль засмеялся — будто над скабрезной шуточкой.

— О, ему это не понравится, — заверил он, и Дориана охватил гнев.

— Плевать мне, что ему не понравится! Этот... хренов ублюдок... Гребанный извращенец, поверить не могу, что я... — он захлебнулся возмущением, шагнул к ухмыляющемуся Имшаэлю — и тут в дверь одновременно зазвонили и забарабанили.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Дориан, вышел в прихожую, открыл, ни о чем не спрашивая.

У Айлена на скуле темнел ушиб, а рука была утянута в белоснежный бинт.

— Дориан! — испуганно выдохнул мальчишка и воровато стрельнул глазами ему за спину. — Я... вы, наверное...

— ...собираюсь вызвать полицию, — процедил Дориан. — Он и тебя заставлял в этом участвовать?

— Нет-нет-нет! — торопливо сказал Айлин. — Все не так, как вы думаете!

Он протиснулся мимо Дориана, закрыл дверь. В тот короткий миг, когда Айлин прижался к нему, Дориану показалось, что при нем пистолет, но этого уж точно не могло быть.

— Я все объясню, — заверил Айлин. — Боюсь представить, что вы подумали...

— Айлин! — повелительно позвал Имшаэль. — Иди же сюда, дай мне возможность увидеть твое милое личико.

Айлин слегка побледнел и натянуто улыбнулся Дориану.

— Сейчас, подождите, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста.

Дориан отчего-то послушался. Айлин скрылся в спальне; было отлично слышно, как Имшаэль разговаривает с ним.

— Что это с твоей рукой, Айлин? Ох, ты скверно выглядишь — и все же так торопился ко мне... Я тронут, ужасно тронут. Уверен, твой брат будет впечатлен не меньше моего...

— Я сейчас все объясню ему, — тихо сказал Айлин — в его тоне Дориану почудились умоляющие нотки. — И он уйдет. Я скоро вернусь. Хорошо?

— Интересно, что ты ему объяснишь... есть варианты. Впрочем, я никак не могу тебе помешать, правда?

Секунду было тихо, потом Имшаэль спокойно добавил:

— Иди.

Айлин вернулся, ледяными пальцами взял Дориана за руку и вывел его на лестничную площадку.

— Это... это наш брат, — бесцветно сказал он. — Он очень болен... вы, наверное, и сами поняли. Обычно Максвелл присматривает за ним, но сейчас... Мне очень жаль, что вы это увидели.

— Больным место в больницах, — возразил Дориан, уже ни в чем не уверенный.

Айлин грустно улыбнулся.

— Убийцам место в тюрьме, демонам — в Тени, больным — верно, в больницах... теоретически. На деле выходит не всегда так. Вы... станете звонить в полицию?

— Нет, — решил Дориан. — Не стану. Но как только Максвелл вернется, мы с ним серьезно поговорим.

Айлин облегченно выдохнул, плечи у него опустились.

— Это... это очень хорошее решение, — полушепотом заверил он.

***

Максвелл вернулся следующим вечером.

Дориан дал ему час — и явился на порог.

Прежде он никогда не заходил к Максвеллу — всегда было наоборот. Раньше это не казалось странным.

— Дориан, — поприветствовал Максвелл.

— Я зайду, — процедил Дориан, снова начиная злиться. — И хочу получить от тебя четкие, внятные ответы.

Максвелл посторонился, устало потер лицо ладонью.

— Дориан, я понимаю, что...

— Vishante kaffas, — процедил Дориан.

— И тебе день добрый, — поприветствовал Имшаэль.

Дориан в каком-то отупении пару секунд понаблюдал за тем, как тот устраивает на столе салатницу. Найдя, видимо, идеальное положение, Имшаэль скользнул по Дориану равнодушным взглядом, улыбнулся Максвеллу.

— Я же говорил тебе, что у нас будут гости. Белое или красное, Дориан?

— Я... — пробормотал Дориан.

— Представился Создателем, я помню, — Имшаэль принялся доставать бокалы. — Но "Дориан" звучит менее претенциозно.

— Ты не представляешь, с чем имеешь дело, — тихо сказал Максвелл. — Бывают ситуации, когда приходится выбирать из двух зол. У нас нет улик, и я не уверен, что они вообще... Я кое-что понял после смерти Мишеля де Шевина. Мы с Имшаэлем... договорились.

— Но он мне не доверяет! — весело возмутился Имшаэль. — А ведь я всегда держу слово.

«Договорились», — мысленно повторил Дориан. — «Создатель, во что я...»

— Я думаю, ему не стоит... — начал Максвелл, но Имшаэль перебил его, настойчиво повторил:

— Белое или красное?

— Красное, — пробормотал Дориан пересохшим ртом.

— Чудесный выбор, — с улыбкой заверил Имшаэль.


End file.
